The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for servicing a pressurized system, in particular an air conditioning or refrigeration system.
Servicing couplings are commonly employed to facilitate charging and evacuation of a pressurized fluid system, such as a refrigeration system, an air conditioning system, or a hydraulic system. The service coupling connects to a service port of the system. The service coupling opens a service port of a system, allowing fluids, including liquids or gases, to be exchanged with the system. A quick-release interconnection between the service port and the service adapter can facilitate the servicing process. For example, when servicing a refrigeration or air conditioning system the service coupling can be connected by a flexible hose to a refrigerant supply source, such as a pressurized bottle or cylinder. When the service coupling and service port is opened, refrigerant can flow through the coupling and into the refrigeration system. Because pressurized fluid systems can be serviced when the system is installed in a confined space such as a vehicle, service couplings having small dimensions can be useful for convenient servicing.
In order to maintain the performance of a pressurized fluid system, it can be important to keep air out of the system. In air conditioning systems, for example, system performance can deteriorate when air is in the system. In addition, introduction of air can also lead to introduction of moisture and other contaminants into the system. Thus, keeping air out of the system can be important when servicing a system.